


Not Decided Yet

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: X/1999
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Early Work, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotori POV poem, based on her last message to Kamui after her death. A bit sappy, spoilers from Ep 12 on of the TV series. Timeline's mucked up a bit, and I gave her credit for a bit more insight than maybe I should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Decided Yet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything...it all belongs to CLAMP, darnit.
> 
> A/N: A word of explanation-this is based on the TV series of X, or the manga, not the movie. If you've seen the movie, you won't get most of this, because they cut so much out of the damn plot. Anyway, this is from Kotori's POV, during episode 12 after she is killed by Fuuma, the Dark Kamui. She gives Kakyou her last message to Kamui and Fuuma in her dream. This is my take on what she would have said to Kamui.

**Not Decided Yet (Kotori's Dream)**

A destiny foreordained

Unchangeable, the future

A fate you can but follow to

inevitable conclusion.

Twin stars, your destiny shall be

each to fight the other,

no sparing you for friendship's sake,

no way to turn from it.

I walk the dreams, I have seen the end;

not truly a dreamgazer yet,

Still what I have seen now lies before me

I can but watch a tragedy.

Brother fighting against friend,

dear against beloved-

the ones I love now opposites,

the final outcome certain.

This cannot be changed you say

but I believe it can- I see

A future not decided yet

A fate that can be altered.

The End of the World, the Promised Day,

Seven seals and seven angels

Now only you must make the choice:

to save the Earth, or change it.

Dragon of heaven, dragon of earth:

only you can choose.

Only you can change your fate,

I believe in you.

Though I am gone, my memory

will live on within your heart,

With you still while there is yet

one to remember me.

You can decide your fate, your future-

I have faith in you.

What you wish for, what you hope,

still remains to you.

Brother lost to cruel fate,

to the side you have not chosen-

Your true wish he can give to you;

only you can save him.

Your wish, that which you hope for-

your memory in his heart

will save the Earth; true victory

you'll find only in defeat.

A destiny not certain yet,

A fate that can be changed;

Believe in it-I know...the future...

is not decided yet...


End file.
